


When Your Child Becomes A Parent

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Parent God (Good Omens), Parent Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Parent-Child Relationship, Proud Parents, She/Her Pronouns For God (Good Omens), Thank you Tag Wranglers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Just a little idea I had as I thought about kids and parents.





	When Your Child Becomes A Parent

"...and then he banished me. Just like that, with a single thought!" The Prince of Darkness said, slapping a hand on his thigh, his features altering just enough that his companion recognized it as a sign of pleasure. 

"I know, Lucifer. I was there," God remarked, as placid and patient as She was known to be by certain groups of Her devoted.

"Is this what it always feels like?" Satan leaned in, lowering his voice though he was unlikely to be heard as most people in St. James's Park on a Monday morning were too distracted with shouting children or their cellphones.

"How do you mean?" The Great I Am asked as She took a sip from her perfectly made cinnamon chai even though She knew perfectly well what he meant.

"Parental… pride."

"Oh, yes," She confirmed with a nod and a knowing smile. "Every time."


End file.
